Un regalo para el Gruñis
by ASKNB
Summary: Este fic va para Arashi por su cumpleaños que se acercará, espero te guste y sea algo bonito además de especial. ASK... te manda un abrazotote en donde sea que estés leyendo este fic.


_**Para Arashi me adelanté pero aquí está tu regalo espero y te guste.**_

 _ **2p Macau x Nyo!Gales**_

 _ **Menciono sólo me pertenece el OC de Nyo! Gales, 2p Macau y 2p Nyo!Macau le pertenecen a Arashi.**_

 _ **Te deseo suerte y bienestar :)**_

* * *

-Feliz cumpleaños, abre tu regalo…-decía una voz calmada y suave pero era un sueño, un sueño que alguien se encargaría de arruinármelo.

* * *

Sentí una presión en el abdomen que me hizo levantar de malas, era Kaoru, mi hermana molesta.

-Agh, muévete Kauru –la tiré de la cama. Era típico de ella levantarme y hacerme enojar. Me recosté en la cama, ella aún seguía ahí. -¿Qué quieres?

-Verás… supe que Wendy estaría trabajando el día de hoy que es tu cumpleaños pero…

-Dime que no hiciste que la despidieran.

Era complicada la situación de la galesa, su padres estaban en quiebra, a Wen la conocí en la escuela, al principio me parecía alguien que sólo me trataba como alguien especial o algo peor, poco a poco me enamoré de ella y ella de mí.

Terminamos la escuela, ella empezó a trabajar y yo también, aunque nos veamos poco nos acostumbramos a lo que nos estaba "destinado", sólo que… últimamente no nos hablamos y a Kauru le preocupó que lo nuestro haya sido algo pasajero.

-No, claro que no. Sólo que sino sales pronto tu sorpresa se irá –dijo estando en el marco de la puerta y saliendo por fin de mi cuarto.

"Sorpresa" pensé y me vestí saliendo de mi cuarto arreglado con mi ropa de calle.

-¿Estás listo? –levanté los hombros sin importarme mucho, sujetó mi mano llevándome a la sala, allí estaba con su cabello castaño claro, sus ojos bicolores, estaba sentada y se levantó teniendo un regalo en sus manos.

-Hola –me quedé sonrojado y molesto vi a Kauru que aún estaba ahí.

-Los dejo a solas –se fue y me acerqué a la galesa.

-Lo siento, ¿te dijo algo?

-No, sólo me suplicó unas quinientas veces que estuviera libre para tu cumpleaños –nos sentamos en el sofá y ambos nos sonreímos. –Sé que no es tan costoso pero… espero te guste –de nuevo me dio el regalo y yo lo tomé.

Lo abrí, era unos colgantes para el celular no era de los chicos que hacían ese tipo de cosas pero al ver a mi chica puse el colgante y ella sonrió más. Me gustaba su sonrisa, sus ojos.

-Bien cumpleañero ven, Kauru me dio dinero para divertirnos así que… -me tomó la mano y la entrelazó, yo la atraje y le levanté el mentón dándole un beso profundo, nos separamos por la falta de aire. –Es-Esta bien… ya se me había olvidado como besabas.

-Sí… -me sonrojé al igual que ella-, ¿estuvo mal?

Ella negó y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, pronunció un quedito "no" y me regresó el beso, yo sujeté su cintura y nos quedamos así un buen rato. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas y sin embargo, yo sólo me limitaba a seguir besándola.

El beso cesó, le sonreí a mi galesa y ella me aacarició las mejillas estando de puntitas.

-Te extrañaba… Gruñis

-Y yo a ti Wen. Bien, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-Hey, el del cumpleaños ese eres tú.

-Oh cierto –me di un golpe en la frente, era imposible razonar cuando estaba con ella, sentía que el tiempo era eterno pero era un día en que sólo ella lo hacía especial.

Salimos de casa dirigiéndonos a hacer algo, fuimos a una feria y nos divertimos; era un día completo en el cual la pieza que me faltaba estaba conmigo, terminamos con una cena en una terraza de un hotel.

-Te amo –dije ruborizándome un poco y me tocó la mano que apoyaba en la mesa.

-Cheng… yo también, mis papás ya saldaron su cuenta y yo…

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Jugaba con sus dedos y me sorprendía, ¿me diría algo malo? Su familia no me desagradaba pero eran orgullosos y nunca me recibían mi dinero que les diera de buena manera. La única que dejaba eso de lado era Wen y desde el principio me lo demostraba tratando de conquistarme, cosa que hizo… pero yo no le decía nada.

-Abre el colguije –pronunció, "¿se debía abrir?", hice lo que me dijo, dentro de la pancita del osito estaban unas argollas matrimoniales, miré a Wen y sonreí. -¿quisieras casarte conmigo?

-Wen… -vi el rubor de su cara y tomé los anillos-, yo… -le puse el anillo que le correspondía a ella y le dí el mío- acepto… ¿me lo pondrás?

Era mi cumpleaños, mejor dicho la fecha más especial de todos porque estaba ella y, ella es y serála persona más importante para mí.

* * *

 _ **Espero y te haya gustado. Feliz cumpleaños… aunque aún no lo sea Arashi.**_

 _ **ASK CAMBIO Y FUERA...**_


End file.
